Pokemon Crisis
by Tracker27
Summary: Candela, Blanche, and Spark are the leaders of three factions in the Kanto region that have arisen due to a new push to counter team rocket. The GO initiative was created three years ago following the fall of team rocket and the passing of Professor Oak by his successor Professor Willow. The goal was to train a new generation of trainers to be able to defend the region from doom.
1. Chapter 1: Siege

Chapter One: Siege

~ _I never thought of myself as special. The other kids were stronger, faster, smarter, and never seemed to struggle. I on the other hand couldn't catch a break. I was the outcast. I never found my place or people who understood me. To be popular… to be talented… to be wanted. ~_

I felt a prodding at my leg as I lay still in bed. I was having a major space session and I'd forgotten that Hex had been waiting on me.

"Sorry buddy," I said patting him on the head. "You wanna go outside huh?"

Gengar smiled wide and laughed his innocent and mischievous laugh. He floated a few feet off the ground before falling through the floor still giggling with glee. I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed my backpack off of the desk and shut off the light to my room before dashing out the room.

Gengar's laugh was still echoing nearby as Mom stood behind the sink. Her long black hair was tied back and bright red gloves covered her hands as she worked away at the dishes. Here and I shared more resemblances than I did with dad. At least, that's what mom always said. We had the same fair olive skin and dark eyes. Mom looked tired but she always managed to remain youthful in experience and personality. She and dad had me young. They always told me that I was their happy little accident, but I never quite believed that.

"You going out for a walk dear? It's getting dark." She said with concern.

"Yeah," I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. "You know how excited Gengar gets about night time. We'll be back soon."

"You stay safe and don't stay out too late, okay?"

I nodded with a slight smile as mom walked over and kissed me on the forehead. She was one of the few people that tried to understand or encourage me. We lost dad early on in my life. Fifteen years ago they were in a freak Electrode accident while working in the power plant near Lavender Town. Mom had barely escaped certain death and while she recovered in the hospital I had the pleasure of staying with my god uncle Derek.

Before I left the house, I felt an odd feeling pull at me. I stopped and turned toward mom.

"I love you…"

"I love you too sweetie."

I closed the door behind me and chased after Gengar. Pallet town was quiet and peaceful, especially at night with the soft brush of the wind against my exposed skin on my arms and legs. The weather was fairly warm and had necessitated the use of shorts and short sleeved shorts, but at night the temperature was perfect. Gengar appeared beside me, popping out of nothingness and laughing as I got spooked to the ground. Gengar laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

I brushed the grass and dirt from my pants and followed behind Gengar as he leisurely strolled forward and we made our way around town. It was just like the hundreds of other walks we took, but different. I kept staring at the sky and noticing the stars' absence from the sky. The moon was full and loomed over pallet like a bright pale giant, glistening moonlight onto the crisp grass. Everyone's lights were going out for the night with the exception of several homes that were still burning the candle into the wee hours of the night so to speak. Gengar abruptly stopped and I bumped into him.

"What's the matter buddy?" I said crouching down to his eye level.

He pointed at the largest building in town and I smiled.

"You wanna go see uncle? Hmm… he should be up. He's always busy working on something."

Gengar grinned wide and we made are way to the Pokémon Laboratory. The lights were still on despite the late hour and surprisingly the door was ajar. Uncle Derek was always a little forgetful when it came to his research. He would find himself so enthralled with the world of Pokémon and the mysteries behind the powerful and unique creatures that he'd often times forget the most basic of everyday tasks… such as locking his front door.

"Let's go buddy."

Gengar and I entered the large lab and began searching for Uncle Derrick. I instructed Gengar to check the upstairs while I investigated the main floor. The computers in the room were all on complex and intricate screens with mountains of data on them. His notes were spread out on the table and his desk on the opposite side of the room and something appeared to be odd with his fish tank. Several Goldeen and Magikarp swam in the tank, but they were all huddled in the rear corner of the tank. They looked as if they'd seen a ghost. I was about to make my way into the storage room when the power to the lab suddenly cut out.

"Fuck."

I found myself amidst the darkness as I stumbled through the thick veil of shadows. This was getting ridiculous. I reached for my belt and grabbed a Pokéball.

"Come on out Nova!"

Flareon emerged from its ball and stood before me trying to see me in the darkness. I told him to illuminate the path and he did as I said. Nova covered himself with a light blaze as its luminescence cut through the unrelenting darkness. I followed Nova through the hall and into the inventory and I gasped as I was confronted by empty selves.

"This can't be happening… all of uncle's Pokémon."

Flareon gave nibbled at my ankle to get my attention and when I met his gaze he gave me a smile. He was trying to reassure me things would be okay. I patted Nova on the head as his flames refused to injure me.

"Let's go find uncle Derrick."

I didn't have much time to think before a loud explosion knock Nova and I to the ground. Gengar returned almost immediately rushing to my side with a worried expression on his face. I smiled and rose to me feet, assuring him I was okay.

"I think that blast came from the backyard. Let's go guys!"

I rushed through the storage room and found the backdoor and threw it open to find myself greeted by a harsh blaze and a sea of black clad figures. Gengar and Flareon stood by my side as I witnessed the figures holding uncle Derrick hostage. He was tied up and being guarded by two of the black figures. A large truck was backed through the enclosure and the fiends were loading up the Pokéballs into the truck. I started to back away when I felt something snap within me. It was like all of a sudden a fire was burning within my core. Was this… rage?

"Gengar use shadow ball!"

Gengar fired a swift attack that collided with the ground as the dark figures scattered and began removing pokéballs. One of the figures stepped forward and the flames illuminated his face as a harsh glow cast across her face. Her eyes were cold black and showed no signs or remorse or mercy. A bright red 'R' was embroidered on her chest and a dark black cap concealing her bright blue hair.

"Beat it kid. You've got no business meddling with Team Rocket's affairs. Leave and we'll let you live.

I clenched a pokéball in my fist as Gengar and Flareon stood ready for battle.

"So you're Team Rocket huh?"

The Team Rocket grunts began to fan out as we stood against the army of black, completely outnumbered and surrounded.

"That man over there looked out for me when I had no one. He gave me the Ghastly that became my partner. He showed me that when I fall short in all other place, the one thing I thrive in is Pokémon battles!"

"Take this kid out." The woman in black commanded.

"Come on our Nidoqueen!" I called.

The team rocket members began sending out their Pokémon. There were several Golbat, Raticate, a few Machoke, several Victreebel, and three Hypno. I didn't have any time to waste. I ordered Flareon to use protect and sent Gengar after Uncle Derrick. I instructed Nidoqueen to thin their numbers quickly with an earthquake attack. Gengar moved swiftly across the ground as a shadow and managed to sneak past the rockets to grab uncle Derrick. He made it just in time as Nidoqueen unleashed a ground shaking earthquake attack that connected with most of the Pokémon. The rockets began ordering out their attacks. The Golbats swarmed around us and began firing off their poison sting attack.

"Guard Nidoqueen, Flareon stop them with a fire spin!"

Nidoqueen braced itself against the poison sting attack, holding her own fairly well as Flareon leapt into attack as he unleashed a torrent of flames against the Golbat. The attack connected trapping the Golbat in a fiery vortex.

"Raticate use dig!" a rocket ordered.

"Machoke use vital throw!"

Raticate burrowed underground and snuck up behind Flareon landing a devastating blow on him as the vortex disapated. The Machoke was going straight for my guarding Nidoqueen and managed to get it in a hold and heave it over its shoulder, sending her flying and crashing to the ground. Team Rocket was making a vicious counter assault. I couldn't run the risk of trying to command any more than three Pokémon at the same time or else I would be setting myself up for failure… I only had one choice.

"You don't stand a chance against all of us. There's dozens of us and only one of you!" the woman in charge jeered. "You signed your death certificate the moment you challenged us."

"…Gengar, Flareon, Nidoqueen… Return."

I called my friends back to their pokéballs and stood facing the enemy with eyes wide open. My heart was filled with adrenaline and apprehension, but I wouldn't let it show.

"You finally wising up kid? If you surrender quietly, we'll make your demise quick."

"You got the wrong guy…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ryan Matthews isn't a quitter. You see, I've only just begun to fight."

I grabbed my fourth pokéball off of my belt and called forth my Pidgeot and wasted no time in going for the victory.

"Pidgeot use hurricane."

The winds tore through the enemy Pokémon and the rocket members with a swift, almost instantaneous motion as the massive column of wind threw everything in its path on its head and landed for massive damage on the opposing team. The truck harboring the pokéballs was knocked back and on its side as the enemy fell back to earth, crashing with a loud crash. The rocket's Pokémon were defeated and the looks on their face ranged from surprised to afraid.

"Leave my uncle's lab or I will destroy you."

"Golem, use stone edge."

Out of nowhere a sharp rock attack connect with my Pidgeot and struck it right in the wing. He crashed to the ground sustaining major damage from the attack. I rushed to his side.

"Pidgeot are you okay buddy?"

A man in dark sunglasses, a rocket hat, and a sharp black suit approached. He walked with a cane but something told me he didn't need it for walking. His boots clicked rhythmically on the concrete as he drew near.

"Foolish boy. You think you can interrupt one of team rocket's operations and walk away a hero? You're about to learn that heroes don't exist and that the real world isn't like your games and movies. When you make mistakes you don't get a checkpoint. There is no extra lives, no fame or rewards or do overs," he said removing his glasses to look at me with piercing blue eyes unlike anything I'd ever seen. "There's only death.


	2. Chapter 2: Intercepted

Chapter Two – Intercepted

 _~The thing about heroes is that they never get a fair deal. They risk their lives, give their heart and soul for a cause, and still lose it all. The true mark of a hero isn't what he expects to receive for his service, but what he's willing to give to those he protects~_

I cradled Pidgeot in my arms as the man with the cold eyes stared us down. I could see in Pidgeot's eyes that he still wanted to fight. He looked so lost in his desire to protect me. The rage in my chest began to build as the man eyed his Golem.

"How well will you fend off the next attack? From the looks of it your Pokémon isn't fainted yet."

I called Pidgeot back to its ball before Golem could launch another strike. I'd be damned if I let this bastard harm him any further. The goons picked themselves off of the ground and gained a second wind as they began to grin now that their ring leader was back.

"Lord Solaris is a one-man army! There isn't a single Pokémon he can't beat!" one of the goons echoed.

"You're gonna get it now! Lord Solaris is the strongest trainer in Kanto!"

Solaris turned immediately toward the man who had said the comment and his icy cold eyes zeroed in on him immediately.

"What did you just say worm?"

He stammered a bit before replying. I could see the sweat forming on his brow as the other goons began to back away from the man. He was left exposed to the man's incoming rage.

"I was just complimenting you on your strength my lord!"

"It would seem as if in your bootlicking you've forgotten who truly deserves our respect and worship. Let me remind you."

Solaris called out a Magmar from its pokéball and set its sights on him.

"Fire blast."

Magmar unleashed an incredible torrent of flames that engulfed the man in seconds as his flesh melted away from his bones and the rocket goons stood in silent horror as the man's screams faded in to oblivion. The harsh orange glow of flame returned as the grass continued to burn around where that man's corpse should have been. Solaris returned his Magmar before setting his gaze to the frightened group of goons as his voice thundered sternly and cut the silence in the air.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you! We all serve and worship our Lady and those who forget of her influence shall join that pile of ashes."

I turned toward uncle Derrick. He was still bound by the ropes the goons had placed him in. I snuck over to him briskly and began prying at the ropes. I freed him and removed the rag in his mouth. I spoke in a hushed tone.

"I want you to get out of here. Don't worry about the Pokémon, I'll find a way to get them back. Just find mom and get her out of here."

His eyes were soft and sad. This man spent a great amount of time teaching me about Pokémon, protecting me from loneliness and harm, and ensuring I had a bright future despite my hardships. Now it was time I did the same for him.

"Your Pokémon are tired. There's no way I could just leave you behind. I appreciate your bravery but I'm not abandoning you."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Leave. I've got this."

He hesitated briefly before relenting. He embraced me quickly before looking in my eyes with stern and almost fatherly resolve.

"Dammit Ryan. You better win. We'll head north to Viridian. Meet up with us after you beat this guy."

Uncle Derrick made a run for it as one of the goons called out his Raticate.

"Stop him with takedown attack!"

The Raticate lunged for Uncle Derrick as I threw myself in the way and was knocked to the ground as Uncle Derrick stopped and gazed at me with the same warm concern he showed when I'd come home from getting bullied at school.

"Just go!" I shouted. "I got this."

Tears formed in his eyes before he finally took my order and ran back through the lab. I struggled to pick myself off of the ground and stand before Team Rocket. Solaris smiled.

"Boss, Professor Willow is escaping." One of the goons whined.

"It's of no consequence. We've got what we needed from him." He grinned turning back to face me. "Consider it a reward for being such a brave little kid."

I clutched a pokéball in my hand as I stood my ground. I called forth my Vaporeon as it emerged from its ball and roared into battle as it stood by my side.

"Let's show this guy why you don't mess with Pallet town Lucy."

Vaporeon nodded resolutely as Solaris sent out an Electrode. I tensed up as we stood against these two powerful opponents.

"Show me the power Professor Willow has entrusted in you! Golem use Rollout, Electrode use Screech!"

Electrode let loose a deafening screech that caused Vaporeon to let down its guard as it desperately tried to cover its ears. Golem took off rolling as the ringing in my ears brought me to my knees. Golem slammed into Vaporeon sending it flying backward. Vaporeon rolled into a recovery as I struggled to be heard over the screech attack.

"Vaporeon stop that screech with a water pulse!"

Vaporeon slammed a large ball of water on the ground as a wave of water rushed toward the Electrode. Solaris ordered Golem to jump in front of it and use protect. A bright green barrier surrounded Golem as the attack bounced off the protective shield and Solaris' eyes lit up with a twisted glee.

"Keep on trying boy!"

"Don't let up Vaporeon! Use Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon dug its paws into the ground and let loose a powerful torrent of water that collided with Golem and knocked it out in one shot. Solaris grunted in mild annoyance before calling it back to its ball.

"Not bad kid. It's quite the feat to take down one of my Pokémon. Enjoy it while it lasts because that feeling shall be fleeting."

Solaris held out his pokéball and called back his Electrode. He took another pokéball off of his belt and threw it with a wide grin.

"You better use everything you have against me if you want to stop my Dragonite!"

A large and yellow dragon with tiny wings emerged from the ball with a powerful cry as its feet touched ground shaking the earth. I could feel its power from here and I didn't like it.

"We're not backing down now! Use ice beam Vaporeon!"

Vaporeon let loose a chilling blast of icy energy at the Dragonite as Solaris ordered it to use agility. The blast missed and hit the ground as dozens of Dragonite copies surrounded Vaporeon. She looked around in confusion as Solaris ordered Dragonite to use extreme speed. As if his Pokémon wasn't fast enough the copies faded in a blink of an eye and Dragonite attacked my Vaporeon with a flurry of lightning fast punches as it slammed into Vaporeon from every angle until it had punched the will to battle right out of my poor Pokémon. The Dragonite stopped by Solaris' side with a cocky grin. I called Vaporeon back.

"You could send out your whole team but it wouldn't do you any good. We're out of your league kid."

I could feel the frustration and anger welling up inside of me as I struggled to think of how I'd stop that Dragonite. My only Pokémon even close to fast enough to keep up was Gengar but he'd already used a great deal of his power… unless…

"Come on out Gengar!"

Once more I called Gengar back into the fray to lend me his strength. He was noticeably short on breath, but his will to battle still shone strong. He gazed at me and I returned his stare with one of utmost confidence.

"Let's get this guy buddy! Sludge Bomb on the ground!"

Gengar struck the ground with a massive torrent of thick purple sludge that spread out all across the battlefield as Solaris snickered.

"In the air Dragonite!"

Dragonite took to the sky instantly to avoid the toxic spray.

"Your poison field won't do you any good if Dragonite doesn't touch it."

"Who said we wanted him to touch it? Shadow mode Gengar!"

Gengar snickered and merged itself with the ground, becoming one with the shadows and concealing itself with the poison.

"Let's see how much that speed helps you if you can't see us!"

"Dragonite, use dragon tail to knock him out of that poison!"

"Use sucker punch Gengar!"

Dragonite dove for the ground with its tail curved downward for impact and just as it was a few feet away from striking, Gengar emerged from the shroud of sludge and punched Dragonite landing a sharp blow to the face. Dragonite crashed to the ground, sliding through the sludge as I ordered Gengar to use sludge bomb once more.

"Get up you giant fool!"

Dragonite was definitely slowed down as it slipped and slid trying to gain its footing. The attack collided with its side as it was knocked further through the sludge. That attack looked like it landed major damage and when Dragonite recovered it looked noticeably ill. It must've been poisoned from the attack!

"Wrap this battle up with dazzling gleam!"

"That's enough playing around Dragonite, Draco Meteor!"

Gengar prepped to unleash a blinding flash of dragon slaying light when Dragonite rolled over and let out a bright blast of blue energy that exploded in the sky as giant blue meteors fell to the earth and crashed around Gengar, canceling out his attack.

"Gengar no!"

Solaris smiled as the dust settled and Gengar was left fainted amongst the sludge.

"Finish it off."

Dragonite had finally risen and turned its sights on my Gengar as I raced to its side, slipping and tripping in the muck until I fell to his side, shielding him with my body. Dragonite prepared to unleash its next attack when a rock soared through the air and struck Dragonite in the face as it turned toward the source of the minor agitation.

"You leave my son alone!"

My heart sank.

I turned and saw Professor Willow and my mom standing in the doorway of the lab each holding rocks in their hands. My mom was the picture of strength and courage. She always was my hero. Her wisdom, her bravery, her willingness to learn and fight inspired me to become a trainer. I wanted to be as strong as her.

"Wipe them out first. Hyper beam."

"No don't!"

I raced to my feet and tried to stop the attack. Everything happened as if in slow motion. I slid as the tears fell from my eyes and I crashed to the ground as mom shoved the professor out of the way and a cold voice filled the air with one icy sharp word.

"Blizzard."

The hyper beam launched as a cold front from the sky rained down on Dragonite freezing him solid just as the attack engulfed my mom and the lab with a bright explosion as I screamed in agony. Professor Willow was beginning to cry as a woman with snow blonde hair and a white and blue jacket sauntered on to the scene with eyes as frigid as a north wind in December stood facing the frozen Dragonite and Solaris.

"I suggest you retreat before we are forced to play this out any further. If my calculations are correct, that scenario would not end well for you based on these new developments."

A massive bird of ice and snow screeched into the night sky before landing behind the woman and bringing with it a subzero wind and flurry of snow. It stretched its wings out making the woman look like a frozen angel with the demeanor and power to back it up. Professor Willow stared in sorrow and joy as his tears became more prevalent.

"Blanche…"


	3. Chapter 3: Fury

Chapter Three – Fury

 _~Anger is often times overlooked as a primitive and simple emotion, but this is a common misconception. Anger is a flame that once ignited will burn indefinitely. If left unchecked, it will spread into a wildfire of vengeance and burn a path of destruction from which there is no return._

Solaris grimaced in mild frustration before calling his Pokémon back to its ball. He glared at the woman and her bird of ice and snow and issued a threat.

"Mark my words, this isn't the last time we'll meet on the battlefield and next time, I'll make sure you suffer."

Solaris turned to his men and ordered a retreat. He pressed a button on his watch before walking off briskly.

I called Gengar back to his ball before limping over to Professor Willow. He had begun searching the wreckage of the lab, sifting through the rubble until he uncovered my mom's body. She was bloody and bruised. Her eyes barely open. Somehow she had managed to survive the blast, but it wasn't by much. I fell by her side as Willow held her in his arms.

"Come on Amelia. Don't leave us." He said holding back tears.

I couldn't even think of what to say in that moment. Her eyes met mine as she silently watched me and I broke down. It came as a surprise when I heard her faint voice, barely above a whisper.

"You've grown into such a brave and handsome man… your father would be proud."

Just like that, she was gone. The tears fell faster than I could've imagined. I finally found my voice as I grabbed my mother from the professor and cradled her close.

"Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me…"

Professor Willow put his hand on my shoulder as the rage inside built up. I sat my mom down before screaming out in frustration, unleashing my pent up aggression out into the night air. I clenched my fist before rising to my feet and running off toward Team Rocket.

"Ryan, don't!" Willow called out.

It was too late. I was already rushing off toward my fate. I dashed past the flames and jumped the crumbling fence and followed the path the grunts had taken to the gate to Pallet Town. When I arrived I found numerous grunts piling into awaiting cars and taking off. I suddenly heard the sound of helicopter blades as the wind around me grew fierce and I saw Solaris step from behind one of the vans and await the copter's arrival. Our eyes met almost instantly.

"Don't worry child, we'll settle this next time we meet. I promise that your mother won't be the last thing I take from you. Farewell boy."

He boarded the helicopter and it began to take flight when I felt a wave of rage fall over me as I grabbed a pokéball off of my belt and prepared to launch a strike for vengeance when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, stopping me mid-motion.

"No. You must not get caught up in your anger. It will prevent you from making the logical choice."

Her voice froze me in my tracks. I turned and the woman from before was staring into my very core with her icy green eyes. I trembled as she released my hand and I watched the helicopter fly away.

"This isn't the time or place to sift through these emotions. We need to get your Pokémon emergency medical attention."

I silently followed Blanche back to the lab. When we arrived, Professor Willow and my mom were gone and a girl with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail that fell to her waist and bright blue eyes combated the flames with her Slowbro and Blastoise. She was dressed in a white tee with a sky blue jacket that was zipped to the chest to conceal most of her cleavage and black jeans with a black and blue bag at her side with a pokéball in the center. Her skin was a fair pink and the glow of the flames made her look… radiant.

"Good work Lucy. We need to extinguish the flames around Pallet town and return the Pokémon Team Rocket displaced. I'm sending out a signal to all nearby Team Mystic members to come and assist. They should be here within the hour."

"Sounds good! Blastoise and Slowbro should be good until then. We'll handle the lab, just make sure he's okay."

My rage subsided as a strange sense of embarrassment replaced it. I broke eye contact with Lucy and found myself gazing at the rubble of the laboratory where my mom took her last breaths.

"We need to get your Pokémon to Viridian City. That's the closest Pokémon center to Pallet. I shall escort you there."

As if on command, the giant blue bird touched down from the sky once more and kneeled forward for us. The woman climbed on and held her hand out to help me up. As soon as I was on the creature's back it took flight swiftly. We flew above the clouds in the cold night sky as the wind blew through my hair and we traveled with the stars surrounding us. The trees below us zoomed past us as the mythical bird of ice ferried us to Viridian. The ride seemed almost endless but at the same time, very brief. We touched down on the outskirts of Viridian just on the edge of Route 1 and in a flash, the bird Pokémon was gone. I didn't allow the rush of the trip to overshadow my concern for my friends as I rushed to the Pokémon center. The lights were on and inside awaiting me was a pink Pokémon with a smile on its face and a nurse's hat. I approached the Chansey and placed my pokéballs on the counter.

"My Pokémon need help; can you heal them?"

The Chansey smiled before taking my Pokéballs and putting them on a tray. It beamed with glee before calling out to the back as a woman with a nurse's hat, white apron, and pink hair came out the back room with a slight yawn.

"His Pokémon were injured fighting Team Rocket."

"Don't worry, we'll get them fixed up. You're both more than welcome to stay here for the night Blanche."

"Thanks Joy."

Nurse Joy and Chansey took the Pokémon into the next room to work on them as Blanche gestured for me to sit in the waiting area. Silently I walked over to the table and sat with my back against the wall facing the window. Blanche sat across from me.

"I sincerely apologize for my failure to protect you."

I was genuinely caught off guard by her comment. I looked at her in confusion as she crossed her fingers and placed her elbows on the table and her eyes filled with disappointment that appeared to be aimed inwardly.

"As the Team Mystic leader, it's my duty to protect the trainers and their Pokémon, especially from Team Rocket."

"I didn't ask you to protect me so there's no point in blaming yourself. It was up to me to beat them and I couldn't. That's why my mom…"

"It isn't up to any one person to beat Team Rocket. The only way they will be defeated is with a unified effort; from every trainer."

"If you say so…"

Her words made perfect sense but for some reason they just didn't fully register with me. Her demeanor was so calm and devoid of emotion that I was finding it hard to get a read on her.

"You are a powerful trainer, but you lack guidance. I would like for you to accompany me as I research evolution and search for the key to Team Rocket's demise."

I hesitated as I stared back at her blankly.

"What? Like, what would I even do? Take notes?"

"I will be training you along the way. Lucy is another trainer that I invited to accompany me on my quest and she acts as support to my endeavors as I train her to be a strong and intelligent trainer. Much like yourself. I like your passion as well as your strategy in battle. I wish to nurture that side of you and prevent you from losing those good qualities."

Lucy? Her apprentice? It was a hard idea to wrap my head around, travelling with Blanche and Lucy. I was the last trainer in Pallet Town now. Everyone had all left on their own quests and gone off into the world and now that mom was gone … maybe it was my turn?

"So if I go with you guys… will I see Solaris again?"

"Almost certainly." She replied.

"Fine. I will go with you both. I will train and become stronger and when I do, I'll destroy Team Rocket."

Blanche stood up from the table and turned as she headed for the door. Her voice almost sounded compassionate when she spoke next.

"Don't let hatred rule you. If you can rise above adversity, then there is no limit to what you can accomplish."

Just like that she was gone.

It was about an hour before Nurse Joy had returned with my Pokémon. She gave me a calm smile and pushed the tray of pokéballs toward me. I grabbed them and thanked her from the bottom of my heart. She escorted me upstairs to the rest area where I was confronted by a long corridor of rooms. She gave me the key for room fourteen. When I opened the door I found the room was much bigger than I thought it would've been. I found my way over to the bed and sat as I placed my pokéballs on the stand next to me. I sat in the dark room as a light shone through the window from the moon. I sat there bathed in moonlight and cried.

My chest tightened and my face burned as the tears streamed down my face. I was locked in such a painful crying fit that I didn't even realize I wasn't alone. I felt a small hand on my back as I opened my tear-filled eyes and saw Gengar sitting by my side. He wasn't the only one though. Flareon and Vaporeon were on the floor nuzzling my legs, Pidgeot wrapped his wing around me on my other side, and Nidoqueen sat nearby nuzzling my face with hers.

"At least we can be alone together. Thank you guys."


	4. Chapter 4: Risk

Chapter Four – Risk

 _~How far will you go to reap revenge? When strong emotions conflict you must choose between what is light and what is dark. The darkness in your heart calling you to draw blood versus the light in your heart seeking love. Which will you let consume your heart? Will your heart embrace the light or be eclipsed by darkness?_

"Keep it up Flareon! Don't let up!"

"You won't overtake us! Hold your ground!" Lucy ordered.

Lucy and I continued our battle as Flareon's flamethrower combated Blastoise's hydro pump. Blanche had us battling each day to improve our strategy, our strength, and oddly enough our hearts. She told us that for true strategy to be born, you must have a strong heart connected to your Pokémon's. She told us that if that kind of a bond could be achieved then something remarkable would happen. What exactly that was proved to elude the both of us.

"Side step and use quick attack!"

Flareon broke free of the stalemate and rushed Blastoise. Lucy called for Blastoise to use withdraw and Flareon rushed into its shell as it struck and bounced off.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat us!"

"We're only just getting started."

I called Flareon back to its ball and called out Gengar.

"Alright buddy, you ready to battle?"

Gengar smiled his mischievous smirk and nodded, ready to battle. I was about to make the next move when a flock of Pidgey rushed out of the entry to the forest looking distraught and weakened. Lucy called back her Blastoise and approached me and Gengar.

"Those Pidgey looked really shook up."

"You're right. That was Viridian forest right?"

Lucy nodded and Gengar looked at me anxiously as he spoke with a touch of urgency in his voice. He knew the Pokémon were in trouble.

"We should go check it out."

"But what about Blanche? Shouldn't we get her before we head into the forest?"

"Who knows what's in there? The Pokémon could be in grave danger. If you want to go get her you can, but I can't standby if Pokémon are in danger."

I rushed toward the forest with Gengar close behind and soon found Lucy following me closely with a grin on her face.

"I thought you were gonna get Blanche?"

"I figured it only made sense to lend you back up. You'd be more at risk alone than without me tagging along."

We came to a stop in the middle of the dense foliage, surrounded by tall and thick trees. I looked around our surroundings and was surprised to find the distinct lack of wild Pokémon around us. Where did they all run off to and more importantly, what was scaring them away.

"Gengar, do you sense any Pokémon near us?"

Gengar turned in a few different directions and sniffed at the air. His face fell sadly as he shook his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lucy began.

"Gengar, can you take a look from up there and tell us what you see?" I said pointing at a remarkably tall tree behind Lucy.

Gengar nodded as his shadow merged with the ground and stretched its way across the grass and up the tree as he popped out of shadow form. He stood high on a tree branch and surveyed the surrounding area carefully until his eyes lit up.

"Did you find something buddy?"

Gengar nodded frantically and glided overhead as Lucy and I followed quickly behind. The further we travelled into the dark woods, the stranger the atmosphere around us felt. There was a thick and stale smell permeating the air that assaulted my nostrils. It smelt like a mix of oil and the odd scent of burning. Exactly what was burning was still a mystery, but there was no doubt about it; something unnatural was going on in this forest.

"That smell is starting to make my nose burn." Lucy said plugging her nose.

"It's getting stronger which means we must be getting closer."

Gengar disappeared into a clearing and when we burst through the opening crafted by the trees we were immediately met with a despicable sight.

There were hordes of Beedrill, Weedle, Kakuna, Nidoran, Venonat, Venomoth and Oddish were all encased by thick glass machines with wires and tubes connected to various points on their body. There were massive glass containers continuously filling with a thick and goopy purple liquid that gushed and slopped in the background as the cast iron pumps and churned. The Pokémon cringed and shuddered in fear. Amongst the unethical and heartbreaking scene, we were confronted with Team Rocket. There must've been at least twenty Team Rocket goons running the operation and something seemed off about the whole situation.

"Looks like Hansel and Gretel have gotten lost in the woods. What you say we help them find their way boys?" the lead Rocket jeered.

Lucy grabbed a pokéball from her bag and prepared for battle.

"How about you take the dozen on the right and I take the dozen on the left?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I grabbed a ball off of my belt and sent out Nidoqueen as Lucy sent out Alakazam.

"Gengar, I want you to go find Blanche. Bring her back here and have her get officer Jenny and her men here."

Gengar grinned and took off back down the path.

"Don't let him get away! After him Pinsir!"

One of the rockets threw his pokéball high as a Pinsir fell from the sky to attack Gengar.

"Stop him Nidoqueen!"

Nidoqueen intercepted the ambush and grabbed the Pinsir by the horns, tossing it backward. Several of the other Rockets began tossing Pokémon into the battle. Several Golbats fluttered overhead, Raticate emerged and formed a line between us and the Rocket members, several Muk slid forth and five or six Wheezing floated in the air, puffing their noxious fumes.

There were so many Pokémon that opposed us that I was beginning to worry about our chances of taking them all out. I was fearful until I saw her smile.

Lucy beamed a reassuring smile at me and in that instant, I didn't feel like we were at a disadvantage. I didn't feel like I was alone.

"Let's go Alakazam! Show them your psychic attack!

Alakazam lifted his spoons and exerted a massive telekinetic power on several of the Pokémon, lifting them into the air and robbing them of control of their own bodies. He slammed them into other Pokémon as the Golbats began using poison sting.

"Nidoqueen stop it with Blizzard!"

Nidoqueen launched an intense icy attack that blew away the poisonous attack. The blizzard overtook the poison sting as the Golbats scattered to avoided being frozen solid. Several of the Raticate burrowed beneath the ground.

"Cover Nidoqueen, use Psybeam!"

The Raticate popped up behind Nidoqueen as Nidoqueen ducked and the Psybeam struck around the Raticate with an explosion, sending them flying. Toxic sludge began flying toward us as we ducked and dodged the poisonous assault.

"Nidoqueen use Super Power on the ground!"

Nidoqueen struck the earth with her fist as a large chuck of ground jutted up and provided shelter from the attacks. Lucy and I ducked behind the pillar with our Pokémon as we tried to regroup.

"Didn't think they'd be so annoying to deal with." I fumed.

"They're numbers are certainly proving to be an issue. If we keep trying to whittle them away, then there's no way we're going to make any progress anytime soon." Lucy reasoned

"I think we need to wrap this up quickly. I could get my Pidgeot and hit em with a Hurricane?" I suggested

"No. We need to take out that machinery too. Wind won't be strong enough to shut them down, but I think I know what might." Lucy retorted.

Lucy called back her Alakazam and retrieved another ball from her bag. She called out her Blastoise and instructed us to stand back.

"Aim for the center and give it your all. Hydro Cannon."

Blastoise's cannons jutted out of his shell and with one powerful movement unleashed a violent blast of water that shattered the earth wall and rushed toward the enemy Pokémon, erupting with a massive torrent of liquid that washed away the enemy. The large pumping machine shattered but we were sadly not out of the woods yet.

"But how…" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

"The glass prisons aren't even damaged…"

"No, but you will be."

It all happened in a flash. Lucy and I were blown off our feet as Blastoise and Nidoqueen were struck with a savage impact from a Pokémon I'd never seen before. We were knocked across the forest floor in a flurry and instinctively, I wrapped Lucy in my arms and held her close as our bodies tumbled across the ground. Nidoqueen and Blastoise were unresponsive when I called for them. Lucy was incredibly shaken. I barely got her to open her eyes when I shook her, I held her in my arms as she began to come around.

"This little fiasco has proceeded far enough. This is an invaluable field test and your meddling has gone uncheck far too long."

A short man with thick rimmed glasses and a lab coat emerged stepping over his fallen Rocket men. His course black hair was messy and riddled with greasy. He walked with a strange gait that betrayed his old age. He must've been in his sixties. His brown loafers squeaked as he walked and his pace increased as he set his gaze on us.

"You're Pokémon are quite remarkable. They're still breathing even after my Aerodactyl's Giga Impact. I'll have to take them for further examination."

"No!"

Lucy's voice came out stronger than I had imagined it would be. She didn't seem like the beaten and battered woman who I barely awakened. She was filled with fire. She broke from my hold and staggered on to shaky feet as she called Blastoise back to its ball and swapped it with another.

"What's your name?" she antagonized.

"I am the team Rocket Analyst and leader or scientific operations, Analyst Hyde."

"Good. I'll remember to put that on your grave you bastard."


	5. Chapter 5: Super Aerial Battle

Chapter 5: Super Aerial Battle!

Blanche Vs. Hyde

 _~When you lend yourself to the sky, the sky shall return freedom. It is only when you fully give way to the shifting forces of the wind that you can cast free the shackles of the earth. Then, and only then, can your heart become free._

Lucy and I called our Pokémon back to their balls, and I watched as Lucy glared Hyde down. I could feel her will to fight in the air as I found strength in it and brought myself to my feet. Thick blood ran down the side of my face as my legs wobbled beneath me, and my vision blurred. Aerodactyl landed beside Hyde and bellowed into the air with a prehistoric roar.

"My, my child, aren't you a rather impetuous one. To think, you actually believe that you can best me in a contest. It's ludicrous."

"It's not a belief, it's a calculated fact," she shot back.

"Then by all means, show us how you will test that hypothesis."

Lucy turned back toward me and looked me in the eyes. I felt something strange in that moment. It was almost as if our minds had connected and we each shared the same thought. I grabbed Pidgeot's ball and called him into the battle. Lucy took a ball from her bag and called out Pikachu.

"You ready to bury this guy, Ryan?"

"Let's do it!" I grinned.

Lucy and I climbed on Pidgeot's back, and her Pikachu hopped on her shoulder. I glanced at Pidgeot with concern.

"You good to fly with us, buddy?"

Pidgeot chirped in agreeance and nodded with a sense of confidence that we really needed. I commanded him to take flight and in a few short moments, we were breeching the trees and taking off into the open sky. Hyde climbed on his Aerodactyl and was hot on our trail as we soared through the sky.

"So what are we gonna do about the prisons down there?" I asked.

"We're not gonna be able to do anything about them if we don't stop Hyde." Lucy said as she grabbed her Pikachu and put it on Pidgeot's neck. "We need to zap that Aerodactyl but we're going to have to get a clear shot first."

"You hear that Pidgeot! We need to get in range to fry that Zapdos!" I instructed.

Pidgeot let out a loud caw before increasing in speed and ascending directly upward as Lucy and I wrapped ourselves around him tightly.

"Aerodactyl, hit those children with your stone edge attack!"

"Don't let that hit you, Pidgeot!" I ordered.

Pidgeot swerved left and right as we dodged the jagged stones and circled around Aerodactyl. Lucy's Pikachu jumped into the air and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that Hyde and his Aerodactyl evaded swiftly.

"Dammit. We're in a bad spot. I can tell that Aerodactyl is really powerful. We may have to land multiple hits if we want to put it down. Unfortunately for us, that may not be the same situation if reversed." Lucy fretted.

"Well fuck. There's gotta be something we can do to get at him."

"We're just going to have to keep trying to find a weak spot in their defenses and once we do, we have to hammer it with all we've got."

"Fine. If that's what we have to do, then we'll do it. Let's go, Pidgeot!" I called.

Pidgeot continued on Aerodactyl's tail as we gained speed, and another flurry of rocks flew our way. Pidgeot zoomed around the trees and used them to shield against the attacks as we navigated around the thick branches.

"Rise, Pidgeot!" I commanded.

Pidgeot began to climb as we turned to face Aerodactyl.

"Use Hurricane on the trees!" I ordered.

Pidgeot beat his giant wings as the wind picked up severely and began to tear away at the trees and send branches and trunks soaring through the air. Hyde and his Aerodactyl were forced to stop abruptly to avoid getting caught up in the vicious tunnel of wind. Lucy ordered Pikachu to unleash a thunder attack. Aerodactyl tried to back away but it was too sudden of a change in direction for him to make. The electricity slammed into his body as Aerodactyl and Hyde screeched in pain.

"Don't relent! You have to keep hitting him with all that you've got, Pikachu!" Lucy pleaded.

"Come on, Aerodactyl. Let's show these kids why we are one of the five leaders of Team Rocket. Hit them with your hyper beam!"

Aerodactyl struggled through the electricity to open its mouth and take aim. I could feel the tension building up in my chest as Aerodactyl and Pikachu fought their battle of wills. Pikachu's stamina began to falter and in that moment, Aerodactyl found an opening to attack.

The beam shot out and hurdled our way as I ordered Pidgeot to retreat, but we didn't have enough time to escape Hyde's assault.

"Intercept!"

A massive blast of Ice collided with the hyper beam as the two attacks erupted violently, sending us flying backwards as Pidgeot began to spiral out of control.

"Come on, Pidgeot! Pull it together!" I yelled against the force of the wind.

Pidgeot barely managed to regain its balance. When we finally settled in the air, Lucy and I gazed upwards and saw Blanche sitting atop Articuno.

"I came as soon as I could. Thankfully Gengar is a remarkably fast Pokémon, or else I might not have made it in time." Blanche began as she set her sights on Analyst Hyde. "Now who do I have the pleasure of destroying today?"

"I am Rocket Analyst Hyde," he said gazing at Articuno's glorious icy form. "That's quite the regal Pokémon you have there. I'm sure our boss would like to have that for herself."

Something shifted in Blanches eyes as she glared at Hyde.

"I won't let her get her hands on Articuno! If you want it so bad, come take it," she challenged.

"Gladly!"

Hyde and Aerodactyl took to the sky as Blanche and Articuno led them higher into the sky. Lucy and I only took a brief moment to gather ourselves before giving chase. Neither of us needed to say it for we both knew what was at stake here. Articuno and Aerodactyl were both incredibly powerful Pokémon who, type-wise, each held the advantage on the other.

Whoever took the first hit would surely lose.

"We've got to catch up to them, Pidgeot!" I shouted.

Pidgeot picked up the pace as he began to soar through the clouds like a bullet from the barrel of a gun.

"Destroy that woman with your stone edge attack!"

Hyde's commanded echoed through the trees as his Aerodactyl launched a vicious cascade of large rocks that flew towards Articuno. Blanche grinned as she and Articuno ascended upward into the sky and a strange chill fell from its wings, freezing the rocks solid. She gazed in our direction, and I knew from the look on her face what she was thinking.

"Pidgeot! Use your hurricane on the rocks!"

Pidgeot beat its wings and sent out a harsh wing that carried the rocks through the air and sent them right back at Hyde who struggled to evade the attack. Blanche commanded her Articuno to use its blizzard to attack the Aerodactyl, and Hyde retaliated with a fire blast. The two forces of energy collided and detonated with enough force to topple a great deal of trees below. It was remarkable to see both Pokémon fight with such strength and raw power. It was especially troublesome and incredible to see Hyde's Aerodactyl standing up to a legendary Pokémon.

"We need a way to make an opening for Blanche!" Lucy yelled over the harsh wind.

"I've got an idea! We just need to make him lose his focus! Go in closer, Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot did as instructed and we moved toward Hyde, passing right by him and doing a U-Turn. I grinned and shouted to our leader.

"You can handle this clown! We're going to go smash their precious prisons!"

Hyde's eyes filled with wild fury.

"I didn't spend years making those cages just to let a punk like you tear them down!"

"Then catch us if you can!" Lucy jeered.

"I won't let you get in my way!" he shouted. "After them, Aerodactyl!"

We soared as fast as we could heading for the clearing as Hyde hunted us down. The sharp and large rocks began hurdling toward us as Lucy guided Pidgeot. She shouted left when the rocks came on the right and she shouted right when they honed in on the left.

"Can you see Blanche?" I called back to Lucy.

"No! No sign of her at all." She said with a worried tone.

"Good."

I leaned closer to Pidgeot's neck and whispered for him to dive for the ground and fly low. He gazed back at me with a moment of concern and doubt on his face. I gave him a reassuring look before telling him how much I believe in him. He nodded and dived for the ground as Hyde followed from the sky. He continued his attacks but we were masked almost flawlessly by the trees.

"You worms want to hide from me? Nobody can hide from Team Rocket!"

Hyde ordered for his Aerodactyl to pursue us and it only took a few moments before he fell right into the trap. Moments after entering the tree clearing, Aerodactyl clipped its wing on several trees before wiping out with Hyde on his back. We landed swiftly and I grabbed Pidgeot's Pokéball.

"Good work, buddy. Take a long rest."

I called him back as Lucy gazed at me and asked what was next. As if answering her question, Aerodactyl let out a might roar, and we decided fairly quickly that it was time to run like hell. Lucy and her Pikachu were close behind me as a massive shadow eclipsed us. Hyde was in a state of rage stricken hysteria as he shouted down at us.

"We will wipe you clean off of this plane of existence!"

Before Hyde could attack us, Blanche cut off his path with a grin.

"Looks like someone could use a time out. Let's freeze this fool in his tracks, Articuno."

I gazed up at Blanche, and she nodded at us in approval.

"She's got this, Ryan, let's take out those prisons!" Lucy urged.

I nodded as we took off. It didn't take much time to reach the Rocket wreckage. When we had reached the water-drenched clearing, most of the rockets had retreated, and as soon as the few remaining Rockets saw us they had whimpered off. Now that we had reached the prisons, our new task was figuring out how to break them. I was at a loss in that department.

"Hey, I've got a plan."

I gazed at Lucy with curiosity.

"What are you thinking?" I inquired.

"We just need one last favor from your Pidgeot and your Vaporeon."

I grabbed their pokéballs and called them out. I apologized to Pidgeot for calling on him again but he didn't seem too agitated about it. Lucy pulled me close and whispered her bright idea and I couldn't help but feel my face turn hot as she whispered in my ear. I smiled nervously and turned toward my Pokémon abruptly.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Lucy commanded.

Pikachu took off full speed at the prisons as it became cloaked with electricity and that was when it was our turn.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane! Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

My Pokémon unleashed their strongest moves as the energy of the attacks began to combine. The wind and the water spiraled around Pikachu's body as it spun in the center of the powerful attack and connect with the center of the prison glass. Pikachu smashed straight through the first sheet of glass, freeing several of the trapped Pokémon, but there were still dozens of those cages left.

"Damn. I thought we'd be able to shatter a few on that go," Lucy fumed.

"It doesn't matter. We'll hit em as many times as we have to until those Pokémon are free," I said with tired confidence.

"That's a nice attitude you've got there."

Lucy and I turned abruptly and saw a boy around our age riding in on a skateboard with spikey yellow hair, leather pants, and a black and yellow jacket. The boy had a bright and giant smile on his face as he stopped near us.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Hiya! The name's Spark. I'm the leader of Team Instinct!" he beamed.

As he said that, a massive bird covered in flames fell from the sky and descended upon the prisons. The giant bird's attack shattered the prisons holding the wild Pokémon, and they sprinted off almost immediately. Lucy and I looked on in shock.

"Pretty cool, right? She always was a showoff." Spark grinned.

A girl with dark skin, a white and red jacket, and brown hair jumped off of the bird and landed before us. Her eyes almost looked like pools of flame and embers. She grinned much like Spark, but her grin was full of something else… a burning determination that almost roasted me.

"Name's Candela," she said eagerly. "I'm Team Valor's leader."

We didn't have much time to respond before Hyde came crashing down atop his Aerodactyl. We scattered before it could crush us all. Blanche descended from the sky with a rather icy look on her face, her attention firmly focused on Hyde.

"Yo Blanche! Finally got your call. Bout time you called me back, girl." Candela smirked.

Blanche remained silent.

"You're not even gonna say hi? Man, that's cold!" she shot back.

Hyde and his Aerodactyl rose from the fallen trees and turned their sights on her.

"I won't lose! Rockets never lose!" he seethed with anger. "Finish this wench off with Giga Impact!"

"Articuno. Sky Attack."

Articuno began glowing with a bright red energy as it prepared to strike. Aerodactyl built up speed and charged forth as the two flying type Pokémon headed straight at each other for one final confrontation. The two Pokémon struck with enough force to send a shockwave across the whole forest that flattened the trees and blew us backwards. I flew into Spark who toppled over, and Lucy flew into Candela who caught her and held her ground. The collision created a massive cloud of smoke that permeated the air around us and blocked the combatants from our view.

"Oh no! Is Blanche okay? Is it over?" Lucy asked amongst the chaos.

"How the hell should I know? I can't see a thing," Spark called out.

"Relax, she's fine! She's a team leader," Candela retorted.

When the debris and smoke began to settle, Blanche stood standing tall on top of her Articuno with ice and snow falling from its wings and landing on the ground. Hyde and his Aerodactyl lay on the ground amongst broken bits of trees, leaves, and a thick layer of frost, unconscious. I felt a rush of relief and a wave of fatigue wash over myself as I let out a deep breath. It was finally over, and we freed the Pokémon. Lucy grinned at me as we high-fived each other with giant grins on our faces. Candela wrapped Spark in a friendly and rather violent looking headlock and celebrated. I looked back toward Blanche to see her gazing at her unconscious opponent.

"Looks like you just did," she grinned.


	6. Chapter 6: Duality

Chapter Six – Duality

 _~Strength doesn't come from brute force or sheer intellect. It isn't born of trusting in any one instinct or feeling. Strength is the culmination of loss, sorrow, and the will to attain a higher level. Those who can break through the wall and surmount the hurdle that is loss, shall become unstoppable._

"Come on! If you can't reach the top than you'll never be strong enough to beat Team Rocket!" Candela barked.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Lucy panted.

I gazed down at Lucy as I struggled to keep my balance. Blanche and Spark were ahead of me a ways and Candela stood tall at the top. She had insisted that mountain climbing would show me something about myself. I wasn't sure how much I trusted that seeing as we had climbed three cliffs already and it was beginning to get dark.

"If Candela can do it then surely we can as well." Blanche shot back.

"Man, this is really difficult. I don't know if this is actually safe." Spark gasped.

"Yeah, maybe it's hard cause you're wearing leather pants." Blanche shot back.

"I like these pants." He said indignantly.

"Are you babies going to keep crying or are you gonna keep climbing?" Candela challenged.

I gritted my teeth and began moving at an accelerated pace. I aggressively grabbed each ridge in the cliff as I pushed myself farther.

"You won't beat me." I seethed.

"Good. Accept my challenge."

I kept my eyes centered forward, climbing further and further toward Candela as she smiled down on me. Her grin was filled with cockiness that dared me to move forward to reach her. I heard a voice call out to me as I glance down.

"Ryan!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy?" I screamed downward.

Her screams filled my ears as I instinctively released my hold on the cliff and plummeted downward. I passed Blanche who's face had went from stunned concern to extreme disbelief. I knew she couldn't call Articuno in time and I knew Candela couldn't call Moltres. Lucy came in to view, falling with tears in her eyes as I forced my way toward her. I drew her into my arms and held her close.

"Ryan?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry I'm here." I smiled.

I struggled to grab my Pokéball off of my belt as the wind assaulted me with its sheer force.

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" I called.

Pidgeot burst from its ball and circled around in the air; grabbing us out of its frantic embrace. Pidgeot carried us upwards as we passed Spark and Blanche. He took us all the way to the top of the mountain as Candela frowned at me.

"Couldn't make it all the way huh?"

I called Pidgeot back to its ball and glared in the other direction. Lucy wore an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry-" she began.

"Don't. I'm sorry master."

"Suck it up. You can think about this shortcoming while you're climbing back down."

Candela turned and made her way for the other side of the mountain and began climbing down. I squeezed Pidgeot's ball in my hand.

"I'm sorry I got in the way…" Lucy sulked.

"Don't be. Friends come first. They always do."

"Hey what's going on? Did Candela give you a new task?" Spark asked.

Lucy and I turned and saw Blanche and Spark make their way toward us. Spark was covered in sweat and out of breath. Blanche looked rather calm, and as put together as always.

"I am relieved to see that you are both unharmed." Blanche said.

"How aren't you sweating?" Spark Wheezed.

"I don't sweat." She replied.

I chose to side-step the leaders'… uniqueness. I told them about Candela's order to climb back down and Spark and Blanche had differing responses.

"But we just got here!" Spark sighed in disappointment.

"Ugh, that girl can never sit still for longer than ten minutes. It's unprofessional, irresponsible, and infuriating."

"Come on, it's just her way of doing things… everyone's got their own style right?" Spark reasoned cautiously.

Blanche turned and glared at him. She decided to drop the matter entirely. She silently walked past us, and began scaling the cliff once more. I was about to follow in her footsteps until Spark put his hand on my shoulder.

"That was really cool what you did back there. Risking your life for your friend. Mad props bro." he grinned.

I was caught off guard by his praise. Travelling and training with Leader Blanche and Master Candela didn't yield much praise. I nervously shrugged and scratched my head.

"It wasn't a big deal. She would've done the same for me."

"Keep that love in your heart man. You'll never find a better power than the one you get from those you care about. That kind of power makes you unbeatable."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Blanche shouted at us.

"Right behind ya!" Spark shouted back.

Spark took the opportunity to skate away using the wheels on his shoes as he left Lucy and I standing together alone.

"I promise you won't have to protect me always," She began.

I was surprised to hear those words come from her mouth. I surely didn't think I'd done that much for her.

"Blanche and I have been travelling for a year now trying to help our team adapt to the Go program. In all of that time I've never needed help and now that you're here I feel like I'm relying on your strength too much."

"I mean, we're teammates. I've got your back, just like you've got mine right?"

"Well, yeah. Although, you haven't officially been registered with Team Mystic."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your Pokédex, it hasn't been registered to a team has it?"

I grabbed my Pokédex and opened it to the main screen. Surely enough, the screen had my profile and all my trainer information, but the team section was blank.

"Don't sweat it too much. You'll get the chance to choose your team sooner than you think." Lucy said as she headed for the cliff face.

I'll get to choose my team… Blanche, Candela, Spark… they each had such different personalities. Each leader instructed and lived by a different means, but which one could I follow? Time passed slowly as Candela led us up and down two more mountains before we finally got a chance to relax. We'd decided to stop at the Pokémon center in Pewter City to rest up from Candela's nightmare boot camp. Blanche say beside Lucy and me in her coat as Lucy and I marveled at her ability to exist sweat-free post Candela workout.

"Don't tell me you wimps are this exhausted after a couple mountains." Candela challenged walking over with a towel around her neck.

"You're insane…" Lucy said shaking from fatigue.

"That's always been Candela. All brawn and no brain."

"At least I don't have a stick up my ass all the time."

Blanche shot Candela a disapproving glare before ignoring her.

"Fine, be that way. I'm hitting the shower." Candela grinned walking away.

"First time for everything." Blanche muttered.

"Be nice," Lucy retorted.

"I'm gonna go on a walk. I'll catch you guys later." I said walking away.

….

The dark room shook under her command. Amongst several rows of rocket grunts standing with their heads bowed, Solaris stood with his teeth gritted together. Hyde stood by his side, both men wore sullen faces. They stood before a white screen with the Team Rocket logo embroidering it. A female voice boomed over the intercom.

"Am I to believe that you imbeciles were not only crushed at the Professor's lab, but you've also managed to fuck up in Viridian Forest as well?"

"It's not our fault Mistress, that Team Mystic bitch got in our way." A grunt interjected.

The screen cut to the undershot of a woman's body cut off just below the neck. She was dressed in a scarlet red jacket with a black undershirt with the signature Rocket logo on it. Her hair was long and white, falling just to her shoulders. She sat at a shady desk with a large red button resting on her right. She pressed the button in response and the grunt who spoke up was shocked by a vicious jolt of electricity before falling to the ground in a smoking heap. The other members flinched and even screamed a bit. The woman crossed her hands.

"I don't tolerate insubordination. I also don't tolerate failures. Solaris, Hyde, you are both commanders. You shouldn't be getting bested by children!"

"Yes milady," Hyde replies meekly.

Solaris steps forward slowly.

"I vow to never lose again. Next operation you put me in charge of, I swear it will go off without a hitch."

"I won't tolerate any more failures from you or any of your men. Know that defeat equals death in this world. You of all people should understand that Solaris."

Solaris trembles slightly with his head down.

"The next report better yield good news or there will be hell to pay."

The transmission cuts out as the Rockets are left standing before a blank screen and a smoldering corpse. Solaris is the first one to snap out of the stupor and take charge.

"Let's get Johnson's body out of here and begin Operation Excavation!" Solaris commands.

….

It didn't take long for her to track me down. My "dramatic" exit was definitely felt in some way by Lucy and something compelled her to follow me out to the Pewter lookout. She found me atop a large hill overlooking the trial to Mt. Moon. She stood by my side and remained silent. We just stood there. I decided I'd take a chance and speak.

"I don't know what team to choose. Don't get me wrong, I'm very appreciative of you and Blanche, it's just that…" I began.

"What? What is it?" She questioned.

"Team Rocket." I spat out.

"You want the power to fight them, right? You're worried that you won't find that with us…"

"No, it's more than that. I want the power to crush them, destroy them, annihilate them. I don't want a single trace of their sorry group left.

Lucy grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest.

"W-what's going on?"

"I want to share something with you."

I felt my face get hot as my language came out in a jumbled stammer.

"Whoa, this is all so sudden. We should take a moment and think about this."

"This is where Team Rocket stabbed me…"

My face dropped as she stared back at me with tears in her eyes.

"It was a few years ago. Team Rocket had invaded my town and raided it for resources and Pokémon. My parents were injured very badly. My father is paralyzed from the waist down and my mother is in a coma. The night they attacked, they gave everything to protect me, and it was almost futile. A Scyther attacked me and my father threw himself in front of me. It ran him right through, causing severe damage to his spinal cord and taking his mobility from him. The blade went right through him and pierced my chest. I barely survived…" she cried.

I pulled her into my arms and she cried even harder.

"Why are you telling me all of this."

"I'm telling you this," she sniffed pulling away from me to look me in the eyes. "Because we're the same. We were both harmed by Team Rocket and left abandoned. We were both alone when we found Team Mystic. I follow Blanche because I believe she will help me find the path for me to achieve atonement. I guess part of me hoped you'd felt the same… hoped that someone understood what I felt."

I gazed into her eyes and saw something different. The walls were coming down and the trainer that I had grown to know as unshakable, had shown her vulnerability to me. I pulled her back into my arms and squeezed her tight.

"Hey… don't cry. Don't let those Rockets force anymore tears out of you. Let's fight them together."


	7. Chapter 7: Unearthed

Chapter Seven – Unearthed

 _~The past holds many secrets that can reveal to us the reason behind the nature of our world today. All things must complete their journey and conclude in the same inevitable fate. What matters is what you discover along the way._

"Come on guys! You were both so excited to come here earlier! Where's your enthusiasm?" his over energized voice called back.

Spark was always an unending vessel for energy and optimism. He'd dragged me and Go out to Mt. Moon in search of new Pokémon. Go was always so adventurous and fascinated with the world that we'd stopped calling him Felix and just started calling him Go. I wasn't so accustomed to mountainous terrain and adventures, but I was happy to see those two getting along so well.

"Come on Alana! Pick up the pace! We'll miss out on all of those rare babies!" Spark beamed.

This excursion was an extra plus for Spark because it gave him more time to devote to getting eggs hatched. He had always had an affinity for staying in motion and nurturing Pokémon eggs. My feet were killing me as I struggled uphill as the endless dripping echo in the background graded on my nerves. I did my best to stay optimistic as Go and Spark dragged me along for the day.

"I'm going as fast as I can guys, you know, you could stand to take it easy a bit. I'm sure the Pokémon will still be there when we get there."

Spark turn on his heels and used the wheels on his shoes to roll in my path. His eyes were filled with disappointment and confusion.

"You didn't hear? The rumor about the rare fossil Pokémon?" Spark asked incredulously.

"Fossil Pokémon?" I asked in confusion.

Go rolled his brown eyes at me as Spark took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a news article. He pointed his phone directly at me.

"Fossil rush at Mt. Moon. Locals clamor for a chance to see rare rocks." I read aloud.

"If we get there late, we might not get anything at all!" Go protested.

"Fine, fine, let's keep going then." I huffed.

I brushed my long dark hair out of my face as I pulled my backpack back up on my shoulders and forced myself to soldier on. The light in the cave was minimal. Go and Spark held their flashlights out as I followed closely behind the two. The echo of dripping water was the only sound that filled my ears with the exception of our footsteps. Despite the article, I hadn't seen anyone racing for fossils. The absence of people was one thing that I could write off, but what was really unnerving me was the lack of any wild Pokémon.

"It's been like, almost two hours and we haven't found one fossil or hatched one egg" Go sighed as he folded his arms behind his thick brown hair.

"That just means the rare ones are hiding!" Spark grinned.

Nothing could ever bring him down. He was always grinning that thousand-volt smile. It was one of the things I'd admired most about him. It was that optimism that kept Go and I grounded in this wicked world that was becoming Kanto. Team Rocket had been sure to muddy everything up beyond logic or reason. Even the gym leaders were having a hard time dealing with their crimes and the influence they exerted on the trainers that attempted the league challenge.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a gruff voice called out.

Spark's instincts kicked in instantaneously as his eyes shifted from carefree to protector mode. He tackled me and Go to the ground as we landed behind a formation of rocks. We hit the gravel hard and my gut reaction was to cry out in pain as I felt a sharp jab in my thigh, but Spark covered my mouth and shushed me and Go.

"Come on 42B, you're gonna make us late. The commander isn't someone you want to keep waiting." The gruff voice chastised.

We peeked from behind the rocks as two Team Rocket grunts rushed by, wheeling a large and concealed item on a dolly.

"I'm trying Charlie, this thing is heavy!" the second grunt wheezed.

"You idiot! You will refer to me by my grunt name only! That's the rules!" Charlie the grunt shot back.

"I'm sorry 33B!"

Charlie signed and walked around the dolly to the other grunt's side and began helping him push the dolly. He grinned slightly.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time since you're a rookie, just don't let this become a habit. If you're gonna be a part of Team Rocket, you've gotta live by the rules or else you won't live long. Got it?"

He nodded his head as the two grunts disappeared around the corner. Spark let go of me as we all sat up and Spark eyed my bruised and gashed leg.

"You're injured. Let me fix that."

Spark began wrapping and cleaning my wound with a first aid kit that he'd retrieved from his bag as Go surveyed our surroundings.

"I didn't know you kept a first aid kit on you." I said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, when you're around Blanche long enough some things rub off on you whether you like it or not."

"She made you carry that with you, didn't she?" Go inquired.

"Maybe."

I stood up once he'd finished dressing my wound and after the initial sting of moving my injured leg a bit, I began to feel a wave of relief. Spark instructed us that we needed to proceed with more caution than before and that if Team Rocket was here, we may be walking toward a battle. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as I envisioned fighting Team Rocket. Spark and Go were far better battlers than I was. I'd never really focused on making my Pokémon strong. Go and I were more suited to finding new Pokémon and taking care of them. Spark was always the strong one of the team.

"You alright Alana?" Go asked.

I snapped out of my train of thought as I hurriedly nodded. Spark led us up the mountain and we soon came across a clearing with a man with greasy looking black hair, thick-rimmed glasses and a messy white button up shirt sprawled across the ground. He was surrounded by Team Rocket thugs. At the helm of the assault was a man in a dark coat with the Rocket insignia on it. I could see that he walked with a suspicious looking cane and the way he carried himself with it betrayed a certain dangerousness about him.

"We don't have all day sir, so I'll ask you one more time kindly." The man in the coat said with eerie insincerity.

He lifted his cane and with one brutal swing slammed it into the side of the man's face as his blood splattered on his button up.

"Where are the fossil Pokémon Dr. Oliver?" he asked just as calmly as before.

The man's body was thrown to the ground violently as the other Team Rocket members chimed in with their own taunts to relinquish the information. I looked to my left and saw Spark and Go tensing up with anger as they watched. Dr. Oliver staggered on his hands and knees as he tried to recover from the savage hit that floored him.

"I… won't tell you. I won't let you enslave those Pokémon!" Dr. Oliver resolved.

"Oh… bad choice doctor." The man in the coat sighed.

He began clubbing away brutally with his cane as the Doctor cried out in agony. I had to hold Go and Spark by the collars of their shirts to keep them from jumping in as the man unleashed his anger on the doctor to a point where even the grunts were starting to squirm in discomfort. The man in the coat stopped his attack as the doctor lay on the ground in a small puddle of his own blood, just barely breathing.

"Well Dr. Oliver, I gave you a chance to do this the easy way, but you pissed it away. Boys, bring out the machine." He ordered.

Two of the Rocket members pushed the large dolly we had seen earlier into view as the other Rockets cleared a path. They removed the cloth and revealed a massive drill that was aimed upwards at the ceiling. The man in the coat walked over to the drill and turned in our direction as we ducked behind the wall.

"This impressive piece of machinery will uncover any fossil that is resting here. Sure, we might damage a few in the process, but it's not like they'll feel the pain anyways!" he laughed.

The doctor trembled in what I could only assume was anger and sorrow. As the man continued laughing, his men activated the drill and began piercing through the roof of the cave as I began to hear light sobs coming from the Doctor. This was the straw that sent Spark over the edge. He was quick to act as he rushed around the corner and flung his pokéball into battle.

"Alright, come on out and use your discharge attack!" Spark commanded.

The light from the ball was bright as Spark's trusty Raichu emerged from the ball and let loose a brilliant surge of electricity. The grunts ducked for cover as the sparks went everywhere. The machine was the first target to be stricken down as the piercing screech of the metal tearing the rock from the cave came to a slow stop. The man in the coat glared at Spark as the two stood at a stalemate.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal fool himself. I thought I smelled a few rats scurrying about this cave." He removed a pokéball from his coat and clutched it tight as several of the Team Rocket grunt did same.

"Those fossils were once living and breathing just like you and me. What gives you the right to hurt them?" Spark demanded.

"How dare you speak to Master Solaris like that!" a grunt called out.

"Silence. The Team Instinct clown will be made to suffer soon enough."

Solaris… that name sounded familiar, but I couldn't seem to place where exactly I had heard it before. Go and I rushed to Spark's side as the next Pokémon to join the battle emerged from Solaris's pokéball.

"Arbok! Prepare for battle!" he commanded.

Arbok screeched a wicked his as it entered the battle, towering over Spark's Raichu with its superior length. The Rocket grunts threw out their Pokémon next. A mix of Golbat, Raticate, and Graveler surrounded us. Spark turned back to us quickly.

"Alright guys, you handle the grunts. I'll fight Solaris." He said bravely.

"Crush them." Solaris commanded.

The Arbok slithered into action as Go sent out Scyther and I called out my Beedrill. Arbok attacked Raichu with poison sting as Spark commanded it to use dig.

"Graveler, use magnitude to take out that Raichu!" one of the grunts called out.

"Scyther, stop him with Vacuum Wave!" Go commanded.

Scyther shot passed the other Pokémon slammed his blade into the Graveler, knocking it back as Raichu finally resurfaced and slammed its fist into Arbok. Solaris's expression shifted from annoyance and anger.

"Get up Arbok! Counter attack with Gunk shot!" he ordered.

Arbok unleashed a large wave of poisonous venom that barreled toward Raichu. I commanded Beedrill to block with its twin needle attack. Beedrill intercepted the attack and blocked as the venom split in two and crashed into the ground with a corrosive explosion. I rushed toward Doctor Oliver as I helped him to sit up.

"Please… Don't let them hurt the fossils. You just can't" he wheezed in pain.

"We won't let them, I swear." I reassured him.

Several Golbat surrounded my Beedrill and attacked with air cutter. The attack connected and my Beedrill cried out in pain as it was knocked out of the battle. I called Beedrill back to its ball as Spark responded by ordering his Raichu to attack with Discharge.

"Scyther, use Protect!" Go called out.

"Get down!" I shouted as the Doctor and I hit the dirt and Raichu's devastating electric attack filled the cave and connected with the Golbats, the Raticates, and Solaris's Arbok. The Golbats fainted and the Raticates flinched as they recovered from the devastating attack. Solaris approached his Arbok with disdain in his eyes. His Arbok winced as static filled its body and put it into a full paralysis.

"You disappointing creature. Get back in your ball." Solaris grimaced.

Spark grinned as he stood by his Raichu and patted its head.

"You'll never get anywhere without caring about your Pokémon. As long as you treat them poorly, you'll lose." He lectured.

"Shut your mouth, you impudent fool! I've only just begun to fight." He shot back .

Solaris reached for a pokéball within his coat as a siren began to blare nearby.

"Boss! If we don't leave now we'll have to deal with Officer Jenny!" one of the grunts called.

Solaris glared at Spark as they stood staring each other down for what felt like an eternity. He turned his back on him in anger as he began walking away.

"Spark, I'm sure we'll meet again soon and when we do, I will crush you and your friends. Make no mistake." He called back.

"Don't let him get away Scyther!" Go called.

Scyther pursued Solaris as two grunts sent out their Koffing and filled the cave with a thick smokescreen that assaulted our eyes and lungs.

"Stay close everyone!" Spark shouted through the confusion.

The sounds of retreating footsteps filled the cave as we gagged and coughed trying to get away from the smoke. I could also hear the wheels on the drill rolling across the rocky floor as the grunts shouted commands to each other. The smoke attacked my lungs viciously as I sought refuge from the thick smog. My head began to get woozy as my chest tightened and I fell to the floor, slowly losing consciousness.


End file.
